My first story
by friendlyneighborhoodwerewolf92
Summary: As the title says this is my first story so it may suck and if so i apologize. but any its my take on harry's twin rated for future chapters warning slash Sirius/Lucius and eventual drarry
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on harry having a twin. Lily is alive though James does not survive the attack.

Lily loves the twins but she has a hard time taking care if the both of them so she asks Remus for help. Remus agrees to help his old friend and quickly begins to love with the two boys. The twins begin to see him as their father. The twin, Harry and Aden, were inseparable they did nothing without the other. Aden even avoiding speaking in front of their parents until Harry was able to speak as well. Though they tried not to let anyone know it Aden was almost always the first in everything. He was the first to be able to speak first to walk. There was one thing Aden was unable to hide until Harry caught up and that was he was the first to do accidental magic. At this point Albus Dumbledore took interest, and tried to insist that he be taken off for training. Lily and Remus automatically told him to… well it was not nice so I'm going to just tell you it meant he would never separate the twins. Needless to say Dumbledore was angry that he did not get his weapon. But he figured he would wait till they got into Hogwarts to try to get Aden.

As they grew the twin became even more inseparable. They did everything together. As they grew they also grew closer to Draco. The three quickly became best friends. On the twins seventh birthday they refused to do anything until Draco got there. The three were close but Harry was close to Draco than Aden was. Harry was almost as close to Draco as he was to Aden but there was a difference that neither could figure out but they figure it's not important. On Draco's seventh birthday, which was about four days after the twins' he decided that he wanted to spend the day with Harry and Aden but they insisted that he spend it with his fathers, Lucius and Sirius, so they compromised and Harry and Aden spent the day with Draco Lucius and Sirius.

It wasn't till the age of nine that the twins' interests stated to differ. Aden was more into the sports and flying and defense. While Harry loved to read and his favorite topic was defiantly a potions. In spite of their differences they were still as close as ever. Draco was did like flying but his true passion was potions as well.

The boys get there Hogwarts letters just after Draco's eleventh birthday. The boys were so excited that they immediately ran to show their respective parents.

Harry and Aden

"We're very proud of the both of you, but we want you both to be careful and don't trust a man named Albus Dumbledore. He wishes to separate the two of you and use Aden for his on gain." Remus stated with concern.

"We understand dad" the twins said in unison.

"Your dad and I proud of you and we love you both but we are just worried about you" Lily said to her two sons.

"We love" Aden said.

"Love you both too" harry finished.

Draco

"We are very happy for you son" Sirius said.

"Yes son but we want you to be careful of the headmaster of the school and keep an eye on the twins because they may be in danger" said Lucius.

"Yes dad I understand" Draco said.

"And remember Draco no matter what house you get into me and your dad still love you" Sirius said as pulled his son into a hug.

" I love you both to mummy" Draco said as he always saw Sirius as his mum and Lucius as his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Sorry not an update but I thought I should tell you what's taking so long you see I wrote this story during my free periods at school and I actually wrote it and I lost the papers I wrote it on so I'm having to re right it. Oh and I'm taking ideas for names. Please I'm at a loss


	3. not a chapter sorry

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
